List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon
This is a list of television programs broadcast by Nickelodeon in the United States. The channel was launched on December 1, 1977 (as Pinwheel) and on April 1, 1979 (as Nickelodeon), and airs a mix of animated and live-action shows. Current programming Original programming Animated ("Nicktoons") Live-action comedy Game shows Unscripted series Preschool series Mini-series/specials Educational series Acquired programming Live-action Animated Preschool series Future programming Original programming Animated ("Nicktoons") Preschool Live-action series Acquired programming Live-action series Preschool series Former programming Former original programming Former animated series ("Nicktoons") Former live action series Former live action comedy series Former drama series Former action series Former game shows Former variety programs Former preschool series Former animated preschool series Former live action preschool series Former mini-series/other Former acquired programming Former acquired animated series * 6teen (2005–06) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1999–2000) * The Adventures of The Little Prince (1985–89) * The Adventures of Tintin (1994–97)5 * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1995–97) * Animaniacs (2001–03) * Bananaman (1985 –87) * Beetlejuice (1994–98) * Belle and Sebastian (1984–89) * The Brothers Flub (1999–2000) * Bullwinkle's Moose-o-Rama (1992–96) * Butt-Ugly Martians (2001–03) * Count Duckula (1988–93) * Danger Mouse (1984–93) * Digimon Fusion (2013) * Garfield and Friends (1997–2000) * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1989–95) * Gumby (1994–96) * Heathcliff (1988–93) * Inspector Gadget (1987–92; 1996–2000) * Kappa Mikey (2006–07) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (2016–17) * Looney Tunes (1988–99) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015–16) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1992–99) * My Dad the Rock Star (2005) * Mysticons (2017–18) * Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear (1990-93) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1986–90) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (2015) * Pelswick (2000–02) * Pinky and the Brain (2000–03) * Rabbids Invasion (2013–17) * Regal Academy (2016) * Rocket Monkeys (2013) * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea (1986–91) * Speed Racer X (2002–03) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1985–90) * Super Duper Sumos (2002–03) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1995–99; 2002–03) * Underdog (1992–94) * Wayside (2007–09) * The World of David the Gnome (1988–95) * Yakkity Yak (2002–03) * You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown (1998–2000) Former acquired live-action comedy series * Dennis the Menace (1985–94) * The Monkees (1986–1988) * The Patty Duke Show (1989-90) * Mork & Mindy (1991) * The Wonder Years (1997–99) * The Brady Bunch (1998–2001) * Sabrina the Teenage Witch (2003–07) * So Little Time (2015) * Rank the Prank (2016) Former acquired action series * Power Rangers Samurai (2011–12) * Power Rangers Megaforce (2013–14) * Power Rangers Dino Charge (2015–16) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017–18) Former acquired drama series * Adventures in Rainbow Country (1981–83) * Matt and Jenny (1981–83) * The Tomorrow People (1981–84; 1993–95) * The Adventures of Black Beauty (1982–87) * Powerhouse (1984–86) * Lassie (1984–96)5 * Flipper (1990–96) * Land of the Lost (1995–97) * Ship to Shore (1996–97) * H2O: Just Add Water (2008–09)3 * Ride (2017) * The Bureau of Magical Things (2018) Former acquired variety programming * What Will They Think of Next? (1980–1984) * Dusty's Treehouse (1980–84) * Vegetable Soup (1981–82) * You Can't Do That on Television (1981–1990) * Spread Your Wings (1982) * Going Great (October 1, 1983-August 31, 1986) * Vic's Vacant Lot (1984 -85) * The Shari Show (1987) * The Muppet Show (1994–96) Former acquired preschool series * Adventures of the Little Koala (1987–1993) * Bob the Builder (2001–04) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995–2000) * Franklin (1999–2006) * Fred Penner's Place (1989–93) * Kipper (1999-2001) * LazyTown (2004-07) * The Littl' Bits (1991–95) * Maple Town (1987 -89) * Maisy (1999-2006) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000–05) * Maya the Bee (1990–93) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-06) * Noozles (1988–93) * Olivia (2009-11) * Papa Beaver's Storytime (1994–97) * Rubbadubbers (2003–05) * Rupert (1995-99) * Sharon, Lois & Bram's Elephant Show (1987–94) * Shining Time Station (2000) * Today's Special (1982–91) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1996-99) * Zoo Family (1986-88) Programming blocks Current programming blocks * Nick at Nite (July 1, 1985 – present) * Nick Jr. (January 4, 1988 – February 2, 2009, name also currently used on the channel formerly known as Noggin) * Nick's Saturday Night (September 12, 2015 – present) Former programming blocks * Alpha Repertory Television Service (forerunner of A&E Network, April 12, 1981 – January 1985, became its own channel in 1985) * BubbleCast (February 5 – June 2001) * Cartoon Kablooey (1990–1991; 1993–1995) * Friday Night Nicktoons (September 7, 2002 – August 27, 2004) * Gotta See Saturdays (September 22, 2012 – April 27, 2013) * Kids Only Weekend (1985–1989) * Hollywood HangHollywood Hang at Nick.com. Retrieved September 20, 2009. (September 14, 2009 – 2010) * Maxed-Out Mondays (December 5–26, 1994) * ME TV (February 19 – May 25, 2007) * Morning Mystery Pick (December 9, 2002 – January 3, 2003) * Nickamania (May 1 – July 4, 1993) * Nick Play Date (February 2, 2009 – February 29, 2012) * Nick: The Smart Place to Play (March 1, 2012 – May 2, 2014) * Nickelodeon Games & Sports (November 9, 1998 – February 20, 1999) * Nick Rewind (April 16 – August 20, 2006) * Nickelodeon SPLAT! (July 3 – October 2, 2004) * Nicktoons TV (May 16, 1998 – August 27, 2004) * Nickel-O-Zone (September 1998 – February 2001) * Nick Studio 10 (February 18 – June 17, 2013) * Noggin on Nickelodeon (2000–2001) * SLAM! (August 2002 – March 2003) * Nick's Saturday Morning (May 21, 2005 – June 14, 2008) * Nick in the Afternoon (1995–1998) * The O Zone (1991–1993) * Saturday Morning Hang Zone with Lincoln Loud (February 25 – March 25, 2017) * Saturday Morning Nicktoons (2002 – August 27, 2004) * Slime Time Live (2000–2003) ** Friday Night Slimetime (October 12, 2005) ** Slime Across America ** Summer Slime Live * SNICK (August 15, 1992 – August 28, 2004) * Special Delivery (1980–1993) * TEENick (March 6, 2001 – February 2, 2009, name currently used on the channel formerly known as The N) * TEENick Saturday Night (2004–2006) * Throwback Thursday (June – August 2014) * U-Pick Live (October 14, 2002 – May 27, 2005) Movie presentations * Star Channel (1979–1980) * Nick's Family Picks (1981-1982) * Muppet Matinee (July 10, 1993 – October 1, 1994) * Nickelodeon Sunday Movie Toons (2002–2003) * Nick Flicks (aired in place of the SNICK block; July 7, 2001 – January 12, 2002, June 29 – September 7, 2002) Seasonal programming blocks Current Nick Holiday programming blocks * Thanksgiving Weekend on Nick (Thanksgiving: November 26, 2009 – present) * Nick Holidays (Christmas: December 25, 2009 – present) Former Nick Holiday programming blocks * 10 Nights of Frights (Halloween: October 21–31, 2011) * 12 Days of Drake & Josh (New Year's Eve: December 20–31, 2009) * Crush Week (Valentine's Day: February 5, 2011 – February 8, 2015) * Ha! Ha! Holidays (Christmas: December 1, 2004 – December 25, 2008) * Nickmas (Christmas: December 2, 2002 – December 25, 2003) * Nick New Years (New Year's Eve: December 31, 1993 – December 31, 1999) * Nick Horrors (Halloween: October 31, 2002 – October 31, 2009) * Nick or Treat! (Halloween: October 1, 1985 – October 31, 2002) * Non-Stop Nicktoons Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 19, 1993 – November 30, 2002) * Shriekin' Weekend (Halloween: October 27, 2005 – October 31, 2006) * Shriek Week (Halloween: October 2001 – October 2002; October 2006; October 25–31, 2009) * Shocktober (Halloween: October 1–31, 2007) * Shocktober 2 (Halloween: October 1–31, 2008) * Halloween in September (Fall: September 5–21, 2009) * SNICKtoons Xmas Gift Pack (Christmas: December 1, 1994 – December 25, 1997) * Super Stuffed Nicksgiving Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 22, 2003 – November 29, 2009) * Super Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 22, 2007 – November 30, 2008; November 23, 2013) * Super Stuffed Thanksgiving Weekend (Thanksgiving: November 21, 2011 – November 27, 2011) * Valentine's Day Mushfest (Valentine's Day: February 14, 1993 – February 14, 1996) Former Summer programming blocks * Henry & June's Nicktoons Summer Jam (July 5 – September 3, 1999) * Jam Packed June (June 1–30, 2008) * Nicktoons Summer Beach House (May 27, 2002 – September 4, 2003) * The Nicktoons Summer Film Festival (June 11 – September 3, 2004) * Non-Stop 5 at 5 (July 1 – August 28, 2008) * Sizzling Summer (July 1 – September 1, 2008) * Summer on Nick (July 22, 2004 – September 26, 2007) * Summer PickNick (May 27, 2002 – September 4, 2003) * Surf and Burp (June 30, 2006 – September 19, 2008) * SpongeBob's Nicktoons Summer Splash (June 28, 2000 – September 3, 2001) * Summer Invasion (June 17, 2012 – 2013) See also * Nick Jr. on CBS * List of programs broadcast by Nick Jr. * List of programs broadcast by Nick at Nite * List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons * List of programs broadcast by TeenNick * List of films broadcast by Nickelodeon * List of Nickelodeon short films * Nickelodeon Notes References Category:Lists Nickelodeon Programs broadcast by Nickelodeon, List of Programs broadcast